Extensible Markup Language (XML) messages can be sent in two different forms: an enveloped message or a message without an envelope. For example, enveloped messages encapsulate an application-structured XML payload with message metadata (headers) and addressing information. Common envelope models, such as the Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) envelope, assume that the initial sender and ultimate receiver both support an envelope format. On the other hand, a non-enveloped message does not include such structured information and metadata within the payload. Instead, the non-enveloped message relies on out-of-band data for addressing information and maybe header information.
Based on these implementations of enveloped and non-enveloped messages, message platforms or processing applications must provide separate processing algorithms or codes for processing the enveloped and non-enveloped messages. For example, platforms or applications that receive an enveloped message need to be able to understand and process the enveloped information and format before the message can be processed. Similarly, the platforms or applications would process a non-enveloped message using a separate code base. As a result, current practices incur additional development costs and resource requirements in developing the algorithm to process either the enveloped or non-enveloped messages.